


Leokumi Week Day Eight (Story Two) - Birthday

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Takumi!, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, sorry this is late lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Takumi is having a lonely birthday...
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 23





	Leokumi Week Day Eight (Story Two) - Birthday

A lonely birthday for a lonely boy.

How fitting.

Takumi sighed and rolled onto his back, staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. The book he has been trying to read lay abandoned at his side; he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it anymore.

He knew they hadn’t left him alone on purpose. He knew that. Sakura had been helping in distant hospitals for the better part of the year, and they had known about Hinoka’s mission for months. Ryoma was constantly in meetings, so while he was technically still in the castle Takumi wasn’t surprised he hadn’t seen his brother all day.

He knew they hadn’t ignored his birthday on purpose.

It still hurt.

The absence that stung the most, however, was Leo’s. While the two lived too far apart and (had too many responsibilities) to ever actually be present for the others birthday, they always made sure to send presents and a letter through the mail.

Leo hadn’t sent anything this year.

Had even his own boyfriend forgotten him?

A knocking at his bedroom door startled Takumi out of his reverie. He sighed as he got up to open the door, expecting to see one of the maids, or maybe Ryoma visiting in between meetings.

He certainly wasn’t expecting to see Leo, still wearing his travelling cloak.

Takumi stood for a moment in shock while Leo grinned at him before launching himself into the others arms, relishing in the solid warmth of his partner. Leo retuned the hug enthusiastically, and Takumi beamed.

“Happy birthday,” Leo laughed, pulling back just enough so that he could see Takumi’s face. “Sorry I didn’t send a letter in advance, I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Takumi just pulled him back into an embrace, burying his head in the crook of Leo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he replied, voice muffled. “This is perfect.”


End file.
